Get Drunk Till I Die
by IzzyAndFizzy
Summary: Jefferson Potts and Drostan Hyde were assigned on a mission to an abandoned German Village to locate a journal that once belonged to a scientist that brought and made the dead to life, Peter Straub. However, these two get in a real bind with a huge horde of zombies including a druken Hyde slowing Potts down. Will the MFAA members be able to locate the journal and make it out alive?


Get Drunk Till I Die

Chapter 1

During the night, Jefferson and Drostan were walking through a hallway of trees while aiming their guns for any dead flesh eaters that may suddenly surprise them. Suddenly Drostan groans in annoyance while raising the side of his rifle behind his head to lean against. He then yells…

Drostan: BlOODY MOTHER OF HELL!!! NO FUCKIN WINE…I DON'T WANNA GO SOBER ALL FUCKIN DAY YA KNOW!!!

Jefferson rolls his eyes.

Jefferson: If you don't keep your goddamn mouth shut, I'll have to shut it for you with a bullet. Then that way the zombies will come eat your fucking insides and I don't have to worry about your damn voice again

Drostan: Fiiiiine…

Hyde then whispers…

Drostan: bloody heathens…no good taste in liquor. So, what are we in hell this time again? I forgot what we are looking for…

Jefferson: We gotta go look for Straubs notebook lower deck of a chain cellar that somewhere in the village.

Suddenly a slow zombie approaches Drostan from behind.

Drostan: Oh fuckin hell…

Unexpectedly, he jabs his knife right behind him and manages to strike the head of the zombie which started oozing out black liquid from it. His head turns toward the zombie and delivers it a disgusted and annoyed expression.

Drostan: SHUT IT YA PIECE OF SHITE!!!!!

He takes out his knife, causing the zombie to walk a little before falling on the dirt floor. Drostan wipes his knife on some bushes then puts it back inside its sheath.

Drostan: How in bloody hell are we going to find this pansy's diary in a cellar that is filled with houses!!!

Jefferson: I have no fucking idea but we will find a damn way…I hope…

Drostan: Great…just great…

Drostan twirls his gun like a baton for a moment before aiming it at nothing.

Drostan: Well…while we are there in that shite village…I might as well look around for some good ol' rum for my belly.

Jefferson suddenly stops and faces Drostan to then point at him.

Jefferson: the hell you aren't. You are not gonna get fucking drunk.

Drostan gasps in shock while bringing the side of his rifle to his chest. He too then points to at him.

Drostan: Look here Mr. Potts!!!! I told you and the girls a billion infinity times already that I. CANNOT. GO. SOOOOOBER!!!!!

Jefferson: Shut the hell up and stop yelling like a damn maniac. I fucking cannot let you get drunk. So you either die here like a drunken asswipe or get your ass up and get with the goddamn program.

Drostan wanted to say another word but fell in complete silence. He huffed in annoyance and went on ahead while keeping his gun aimed for zombies. Jefferson gave a short sigh and followed behind. The two finally made it to their location and began approaching to the village. Upon setting foot there, Drostan notices a water fountain in the center of the village, however, he sees that almost all the homes were destroyed while some of them were still standing. He notices that some big wooden boards and planks were covered on windows, but a few were torn down. He also spots a few bloody handprints on a couple of them. He sees the fountain again and decides to sit down while he takes his gun and places it on his lap while taking his glasses off to wipe away some nasty gunk off of the lenses. Jefferson looks around the homes before setting his gun and backpack down on the ground.

Drostan: Dead village…dead shitey village…

Jefferson: no fucking kidding…

Hyde breaths air onto the lenses then uses his shirt to wipe them clean.

Drostan: Well Jeff, this should be it. I think that the other paths lead to the exits of this forsaken hellhole…

Hyde puts his glasses back on.

Jefferson: I'll signal in Fischer to check up on her and Durant.

Jefferson opens the front flap of his pack and takes out a transmitter box that was given by Fischer before he and Hyde left. He places the box gently on the grey tile floor and opened up to reveal a computer screen and key board attached on the inside. Jefferson turns it on until three words that red "Please enter password…" appeared. He types onto the keyboard and the system accepts the password. The system then took him to the main hub that had a list of modes to choose from like calibration, message sender, and even a package delivery. However, almost all of the modes were closed which meant that they didn't work. While Jefferson was looking for the communication mode, Drostan was looking around and back at Jefferson. He slowly but quietly got up and heads inside to an abandon home. As he went inside, he sees that the home was all trashed with blood on almost all the rooms. He turns to a corner of the room and see a door wide open that leads to a basement.

Drostan: Alrighty…

He takes out his flashlight and turns it on.

Drostan: let us fine some delicious old fashion wine

Meanwhile, Jefferson looked through the last line of modes until he finally found the communicator mode. He enters in another code that the system needed which then accepted it and began signaling through. Jefferson then hears a muffled female voice coming from the speakers. He twisted the knob the adjust the audio until the voice started to come in clear.

???: Mr. Potts!!!

Jefferson: Hey Fischer, how are you and Durant? Any luck on finding the Electro Magnetizer?

Marie: We are doing fine and sadly no. We still haven't found the EM. How are you and Hyde doing? Did you both find the journal yet?

Jefferson: No, but I had some goddamn problems Hyde…

Marie: What problems exactly?

Jefferson: Asshole wanted to get drunk. So, I fucking told him he rather die or he rather lives…

Marie: Well…he is a drinker after all.

Jefferson: Wait really? How the hell do you know?

Marie: well before we got here by train, I was sorting through the files that my organization gave me which were the MFAA files. I was sorting through them and trying to learn as much information from your group until I came across Drostan's info documents. As I was reading about him, there was a certain sentence that contained the words "Heavy Drinker."

Jefferson: Well fuck…..no wonder why the bastard wanted some goddamn wine.

Marie: well try to keep an eye on him if you ca-

Jefferson: What the fuck! There is no way in hell I am gonna take care a drunken grown ass fu-

Marie: I understand that you won't be willing to look out for him. Mr. Hyde is crucial to our mission into stopping Straub. If he or even any of us die, then the world will fall into complete hell. We are humanities last hope.

Jefferson: Marie!!! World as we know it is already in the damn pit of fire!!!

Marie: No not all the way. This is our last chance to save it and not even a single person is dying on this team. So please take care of him.

Jefferson hesitates to think of another reason why he shouldn't look out for him, but he knew if he said another word, Marie will fight back through her words of reason. He lets his head fall and gives out a sigh.

Jefferson: Alright Fischer…I'll keep an eye out…

Marie: Thank you very much Mr. Potts!!!

Jefferson: But I won't be doing this shit again. If he dies, it's on you.

Marie: Don't worry Mr. Potts. Once you both come back, I'll try to tell him to lower his cravings for Liquor. Anyways, I have to get going. I need to get back with Olivia on finding the EM. I'll contact you back once we find the machine.

Jefferson: Alright, take care and be careful.

Marie: Same to you both. Signing off!!!

The transmitter then automatically shuts itself off. Jefferson closes the metal box and packs it inside his backpack and puts it back on. He picks up his gun and stands back up to stretch his back for moment. He then says…

Jefferson: Well we better start looking for the damn journal before a horde of zombies come walkin in Hyde…

He turns to where Drostan was sitting but was no where to be seen. He then looks at his surroundings to see if he spots him with his flashlight but no Scottish man with some spectacles to be seen anywhere. Jefferson's fist balls up in anger and stomps his left foot on one of the broken grey tiles.

Jefferson: Son of a bitch…where did that damn fucking cuck go!

As he kept looking around and silently calling his name so no zombies will be on alert. In one of the paths in the distance, he suddenly hears deep growls and groans approaching.

Jefferson: Shit…it's them!

Jefferson quickly looks around for an abandoned house and runs inside. He quickly drops his gun and backpack to find something to block off the door and windows. He enters the kitchen to see a half-broken table with two bloody chairs around it. Jefferson grabs the table and places it against the doorway that was filled with bullet holes. He takes his gun to an upstairs level of the home to check for zombies. He enters in all the rooms and was lucky enough that the home was clear of dead flesh. He enters the children's room that contained a bed flipped over and blood stained all over the walls. Luckily he manages to find a wood full of left over sturdy planks, a hammer, and a box of nails that may have been left from a survivor long ago. Jefferson takes them downstairs and begins boarding up all the surrounding windows. After he was done, he quickly grabs his gun and backpack while he retreats upstairs. He goes back inside the children's room and opens the flap of his backpack to rummage around for a tool. He pulls out a scope and locks it on the gun. Jefferson looks through the scope and unexpectedly sees a huge wave of zombies coming from all the paths and walking around the heart of the village. Jefferson sighs and shakes his head in dismay.

Jefferson: Guess I have no choice but to stay here until those lifeless bastards clear up. I swear…If I find you Hyde…I am gonna kick your fucking ass….

To Be Continued…….


End file.
